Murder in the Clock Tower
by Flaming Leopard
Summary: Emma is a normal teenager, until her life is thrown of the rails as she find her self mixed up in a puzzle of love, murder and souls, the question is, who can she turn to for support? Or is the only person she can really just another joke?
1. Chapter 1

**Murder in the Clock Tower - Chapter 1**

7:56pm Clock Tower:

I stood there staring at the body, blood dripping of the knife I now gripped in my hands. How could this happen? How could I kill the one person I truly loved?

5 months earlier, 3:42pm Back lane:

"Come on four eyes, show us what you got!" Amy screamed.  
"I don't want to get into this now, just leave me alone!" I replied, she always picks on me.  
"What is the matter? You scared or something wimp?"  
"Just leave it!" I thought, I can't deal with this now, I have to get home.  
I ran past her and reached the end of the lane before she tackled me. I clattered onto the floor and cut my lip. Suddenly I felt a soaring pain in my leg which dazed me for a while. I struggled against her grip around my ankles, lashing at her with my nails. I finely freed myself and climbed onto my feet, after a few seconds I fell again. I couldn't move; it was too much torture. My head started to pound; I could feel my body getting heavier as Amy punched me in the stomach. Sharp pains took over my thoughts. Finally I closed my eyes.

5:00am Unknown Location:

I gradually opened my eyes as a wave of agony hit my body. Slowly my memory came back to me, who were those blurry figures? Where was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Murder in the clock tower – Chapter 2**

5:00am Unknown Location

I looked around the room only tilting my head slightly as it was too painful to move. The solid grey of the walls seemed familiar. Suddenly the 2 shadowy figures walked up to the bed. They murmured discussing things but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Eventually I started to feel dizzy from being awake, I closed my eyes.

11:17pm Unknown Location

I woke up to silence and dark. They pain had grown less so I could turn around and properly observe the room. A small table, chair, toilet, sink, mirror, crutches and the bed I now lied in. Slowly I unpeeled the blanket to reveal my battered bruised body. Stitches were constant a cast consumed my leg. Gently I placed my feet on the floor while picking up the crutches. I limped over to the mirror battling the thick throng of pain threatening to push me back. I reached the mirror. Who was I? The once green-eyed, brown-haired girl I used to recognise had been replaced with a battered twig. Dark rings around my eyes where Amy had punched me and stitches everywhere. I couldn't bear to look at the mirror any more, all the effort had made me light headed. I struggled back to my bed and placed the crutches against the wall, wrapping the blanket over me to keep out the chill. I let myself drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Murder in the clock tower – Chapter 3

00:10am Unknown Location

My eyes flashed open; a buzzing noise echoed around the cold prison. Where was it coming from? I took a deep breath and pushed myself up so I was leaning on my broken battered arms. I looked around the room and saw nothing. And yet I could feel something stirring inside me. I hadn't eaten much, just some porridge about an hour ago, maybe it wasn't agreeing with my stomach. That's when it happened.

I felt a strong tug in my stomach, like something was trying to get out. I collapsed, it wasn't painful but it felt cold like if I let it go I would be just a shell. I fell onto the bed, I fought against it. Suddenly I was aware of something touching my chin, I was spitting out blood. I let the feeling take over my body.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. A simple ball of glowing light managed to make me remember my best memories, memories of holidays with my family and the good times I had with my friends last year. But as these memories flew through my mind I was aware of the ball moving, its speed grew slowly and I watched it vanished through the bars of my cell door.

Something had changed. I started to shiver and I felt weak, I felt like there was no hope in the world for me. I felt like dying then and there on the spot.

That's when the men burst through the door and the one on the right simply said, "It's started."


	4. Chapter 4

**Murder in the Clock Tower – Chapter 4**

04:27am Unknown Location

The last thing I remember is fainting onto my hard bed. As I regained consciousness I found myself in the middle of a room on a steel chair, a bright light causing me to blink rapidly. As I looked around the room the door opened and a man strode into the room. He was clothed head to toe in black and I could clearly see a knife strapped to his hip. As I took this is in I realised I still didn't know where I was or why I was here, although as I thought this through something in the back of my head said that it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore. Before I could ask any questions the man started talking, "Do you know who you are?"  
I was confused, "Um yes, I'm Emma Reynolds."  
"Correct, but do you know what happened earlier this morning?"  
"No." I suddenly remembered what had happened.  
"You are here to find this out." He started to walk out but I shouted at him,  
"Hey! One question, where am I?" I said, he looked like the guy you wouldn't want to mess with, but somehow he felt familiar. He stopped and turned,  
"You are in the L.S.A corporation."


End file.
